


Season 7 Sickness

by RaeTheStar



Series: Hermitcraft Ships [1]
Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: M/M, Sick Fic, also first fic I’ve written in season 7!, but still really cute change my mind, yeah definitely over done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeTheStar/pseuds/RaeTheStar
Summary: Iskall is mega sick, and Ren is madly in love with him regardless.
Relationships: Iskall85/Rendog
Series: Hermitcraft Ships [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734187
Comments: 11
Kudos: 132





	Season 7 Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Not my finest work, but this is dedicated to the mafia *blows a kiss into the wind*

Ren yawned widely as he stepped into the warm sun. He had been in the shopping district for a couple hours now, and he was finally almost done shopping. It wasn't supposed to take nearly as long as it did, considering he only needed to visit a couple stores, but you know how it goes. He didn't bring enough diamonds so he had to run home once, but while he was home he forgot to pick up more shulker boxes, so he spent some time strategically packing his ender chest and shulkers to make as much room as he could. By the end of it, he barely had enough room in his inventory to stow his leftover diamonds, let alone visit the final shop he needed.

Ren stood in front of the entrance of the Red Zone, contemplating whether it was worth it to try and cram more stuff into his inventory or make a second trip. He was usually the kind of guy that insisted on bringing all the groceries inside at the same time, but it was getting late today and he couldn't be bothered to make that kind of effort. Just as Ren was about to walk away, he spotted a flying figure growing in the distance, silhouetted by the lowering sun. Ren could name that shadow in an instant, and he waved wildly to catch his attention. "Iskall! Over here!”

The figure flew over Ren's head, revealing that it was in fact Iskall, and he floated down in a slow circle before landing next to Ren. Their eyes met, and Ren felt the air get knocked out of him. Iskall only technically had one eye, but wow was it stunning. Ren had been friends with Iskall long before they both joined Hermitcraft, but just in the last few months, Ren had wondered if he wanted more than a friendship. Every time he hung out with Iskall lately, he couldn't make himself look Iskall in the eyes, because his face seemed to glow blindingly. Iskall was so kind, and strong, and muscular, and handsome, and…

That was when Ren noticed that something was very wrong. Iskall was wearing his face mask from their Revolution days, which covered his face up to his eye, which seemed darker than normal. His hair stuck out in wild directions, and clearly hadn't been washed in a few days. Ren ran a hand across Iskall's cheek, discovering that he was sweating, and hot enough to practically scorch Ren's fingers. "Dude, you are totally burning up."

This comment made Iskall pull away from Ren's touch, and Ren could tell that beneath the mask he was frowning. "S' hot in the jungle, tha's all," he mumbled. He tried to duck into the Red Zone, but Ren blocked the entrance resolutely.

"Iskall, dude, you shouldn't be here! You're super sick, and I don't want the whole server to get sick again. Remember what happened last season?" Ren folded his arms smugly as Iskall avoided his gaze.

"Tha' was one time. I jus' need some hoppers."

"No, listen. Last season Keralis helped make the cookies for the party. He didn't even go to the party, but the whole server was sick for a week! You're going home, right now." Ren herded Iskall away from the shop, shoving some rockets in Iskall's hand.

Iskall however, was just as stubborn. He dug the heels of his boots into the soft mycelium, pouting like a small child as he dropped the rockets on the ground. They were locked in a stalemate now, both too stubborn to back down.

"Well if you won't fly then I'll take you home myself. Let's get in the boat." Ren grabbed Iskall's wrist and dragged him to the shore, where Ren's boat sat waiting. It was a process to force Iskall to sit down in the boat, but once they were settled in, Iskall's energy started to wane. He rested his head on Ren's back as he began to row, the only sound the gentle lapping of water at the sides of their vessel.

Some people teased Ren for not using an elytra despite owning one, but the experience of sailing across the ocean was extremely enjoyable for Ren, so he continued to boat everywhere. The way the water glimmered when the light hit it was beautiful, but what he really loved was when clouds coated the sky. The water, despite being choppy, became like a window into the world below. Tropical fish flitted back and forth around the boat, excited by the disturbance in the water.

Sailing always helped Ren unwind, but not today. Today, Iskall was with him, his loud snores rattling Ren’s rib cage, forcing him to think about the visage of beauty sleeping on his shoulder. Looking back, Ren had to admit he had fallen for Iskall way back in season 4. They were both new on the server, and clung to each other while they got used to the new world. The Mesa was dangerous, and Iskall proudly defended Ren during those long nights. They were inseparable, and Ren would never forget the way Iskall’s face glowed, the way his muscles showed through his hoodie, the way he grinned when he defeated a monster. There was also that one night where potions were being downed, and some kissing may or may not have happened… Ren was in deep, and he knew it.

The boat ride was rather uneventful aside from Ren’s intrusive thoughts, so when they pulled up on the sandy shore it was no surprise that Iskall was still fast asleep. His snores were painfully loud thanks to the stuffy nose, and Ren couldn’t imagine it felt good. Very slowly, Ren shifted in his seat, managing to place his hands on Iskall's chest to steady him as Ren freed himself from the weight. For a moment he sat like that, memorizing every line in Iskall’s relaxed face, every freckle across his nose, the small hints of scars poking out around his cybernetic eye. He was perfect in every way, but never seemed as interested as Ren- aside from that one night some kissing happened, but Iskall hadn’t talked about that day since it happened, and Ren didn’t know how to approach him about it.

Iskall groaned nasally, curling into Ren’s chest as he attempted to get more comfortable, making Ren’s heart flutter. He resisted however, gently pushing Iskall upright again. “Hey Skall, can you get out of the boat for me?” Ren murmured. Iskall was definitely too heavy for Ren to carry, so he was relieved when Iskall agreed with a large yawn. Ren held Iskall's hands firmly to keep him from falling as they clambered out of the boat. Now that they were on solid ground, Iskall was beginning to come to his senses, and he looked up at Ren with a squinted eye. He stepped closer, holding his arms out in a way that could only be described as 'I'm mad, so you better carry me the rest of the way'.

"Oh no ya don't." Ren folded his arms resolutely. "We both know I can't and won't carry you."

Iskall's harsh squint transformed into wide puppydog eyes and a pout as he took a step closer. "Please," He whispered, his voice giving out. Ren knew he was being played like a fiddle, but the way that Iskall looked up at him made him flush with embarrassment, suppressing the urge to kiss Iskall right where he stood.

“Fine, fine, get over here.” Now giddy, Iskall practically leapt into Ren's arms, sending him stumbling back a couple steps. "Woah, okay. Woof, let's hurry, you're really heavy," he puffed.

Even just taking two steps forward, Ren could feel his knees begin to buckle. He was used to being the one being carried, not the other way around, and the soft sand under his feet certainly wasn’t helping either. As gently as he could, Ren collapsed to his knees, Iskall’s limp body jolting upright at the unexpected movement. Ren could only grin, embarrassed as he tried to catch his breath under Iskall’s accusatory glare. “I told ya I couldn’t carry you.” Iskall rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms, very clearly refusing to move from his place in Ren’s arms on the ground. As much as Iskall’s brash attitude was attractive normally, it was unbearable now. Ren was getting tired of this bit, and he just wanted some sleep.

When Iskall caught sight of Ren’s furrowed brow, a cute smile grew on his face, just poking out from behind his beard. Ren couldn’t stay mad for long, and he planted a quick kiss on Iskall’s forehead, grinning as Iskall lit up pink. Ren continued, peppering small kisses across Iskall’s face until he was glowing red, giggling with what raspy voice he had left. “Alright, let’s get you in bed, shall we?”

Iskall was compliant now, climbing to his feet with Ren's help. Hand in hand, Ren led him into his small house, placing Iskall in his bed at last. He instantly flopped over, snuggling into his pillow with a sigh. "Now stay in bed, okay? I gotta go home and put some things away, but I'll come back with potions tomorrow." Ren ruffled Iskall's hair with a soft smile, and turned to leave.

Before he could leave however, Iskall managed to snag his wrist, tugging him back. Silently pleading, Iskall patted the bed beside him, and Ren blushed brightly, his mouth ajar. Did Iskall really..? I mean, not that Ren was  _ opposed,  _ it was just…

It didn’t matter why Iskall said it, Ren accepted the offer. He tossed his overfilled shulker boxes on the floor and rolled into bed beside his friend. Iskall instantly burrowed his head into Ren’s chest with a content hum, making Ren’s heart skip a beat. He wrapped his arms around the sick hermit gently, breathing in the familiar smell of pine and redstone. Ren clung to Iskall tightly, holding him closely to make up for all the time apart. Ren was touchy by nature, and Iskall wasn’t usually one for physicality, so Ren relished every moment of this. This did complicate their friendship, Ren could admit, but he could only hope that it was a sign that Iskall actually loved Ren as much as Ren loved him. But, those were questions for tomorrow, and the pair drifted to sleep slowly, content in each other’s arms.


End file.
